1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coil fixing members capable of avoiding a displacement between a stator core and a stator coil in an electric rotary machine, and an electric rotary machine having the stator core, the stator coil, and one or more coil fixing members assembled between the stator core and the stator coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is a strong demand to provide electric rotary machines such as electric motors and alternators with an improved quality, a high power, and a small size. For example, the electric rotary machine with a high power is assembled in the engine compartment that has a reduced area in a vehicle. Thus, there is the demand to improve the reliability of the electric rotary machine.
Japanese patent laid open publication No. JP 2000-166158 has disclosed a conventional technique of the electric rotary machine equipped with insulation spacers. Those insulation spacers are placed between the stator core and the stator coil of the electric rotary machine. However, those insulation spacers are only placed between them in the electric rotary machine without being supported by the stator core and the stator coil. This conventional structure of the electric rotary machine causes a displacement of the insulation spacers between the stator core and the stator coil. The insulation spacers finally fall away from the stator core by vibration, thermal stress, or mechanical stress caused when the electric rotary machine is rotating.
Falling away of or automatically releasing the insulation spacers from the stator core causes electrical contact between the stator core and the stator coil. This causes the deterioration of the insulation performance of a stator winding wound on the stator core. The deterioration of the stator winding and the stress by the vibration causes damage to the stator winding. As a result, this reduces the reliability of the electric rotary machine.